Routine
by Amethyst2006
Summary: SeverusAngelina. Severus Snape is a meticulous man, everyday following the same routine. What happens when someone new comes to Hogwarts and throws his routine off balance? How will he cope? Read and find out.
1. The Daily Routine

**Chapter 1: The Daily Routine**

**A.N- For those of you who have already started this story, which I apologize for not updating, I am changing the plot. I feel as if the story is already complicated enough without making it more difficult by including Voldemort in the mix. This story will strictly be about Severus and Angelina and how they learn to heal old wounds. You know, it's basically your run of the mill romance that everyone loves, though they know it's kinda corny. **

**Severus****' thought appear in bold/italicized letters.**

Severus Snape woke at exactly 5:00 A.M. as he did every other morning. He, albeit reluctantly, removed himself from his large four-poster bed and stalked across his bedchamber to his small bathroom.

Severus, being the thorough and meticulous man that he was, had a daily routine to get him through everyday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After leaving the comfort of his bed, he proceeded to relieve himself of his morning erection. Secretly, Severus was glad he awoke every morning stiff as a board. It reminded him that he had, in fact, had a life outside of Hogwarts, though one would seriously doubt that after a 14-year dry spell.

After showering and washing his hair, which was something he did everyday despite the greasy-professor jokes, he brushed his teeth, shaved, and dressed in the ominous black robes he was noted for. Severus liked his robes. They gave people the impression that he was dark, heartless, and unapproachable, which was in fact very true.

At exactly 5:45 A.M, Severus walked across his bedroom and stood in front of the full-length mirror located on the wall opposite his bed. This, too, was apart of his morning routine. Being the scrupulous man he was, he liked to take a moment to examine himself thoroughly. In a way, it helped prepare him for the undoubtedly dreadful day that lay ahead of him.

He looked at his face. His skin was pale, as usual, and his nose was unusually large, as usual. Severus scowled at the man staring back at him. Practical man as he was, he was a realist. He was more than aware of his physical...shortcomings, and had been aware for as long as he could remember. It never did help one's self-esteem when their mother told him how ghastly he looked. Severus, both then and now, relied on intellectual superiority and biting wit to get along in the world.

Severus was not one to hold up with such nonsense as vanity, but his appearance had always been a touchy subject. He was an awkward looking child who had grown into a slightly less awkward man. The truth hurt sometimes, but it was truth nonetheless.

"Why do you do this to yourself each and every morning Severus," said a female voice coming from the mirror. "You look as revolting as you do every other day." Severus scowled at the mirror one last time before turning to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was 6:00.

**_Reminder to self: purchase muggle mirror, and manually smash magical mirror into tiny shards. _**

By 6:10, Severus was seated in his usual seat at the faculty table. Though breakfast did not officially begin until 6:20, he had a habit of arriving early. Again, it was his routine.

It was slightly therapeutic to sit in the Great Hall alone. It gave him time to appreciate peace and quiet before the heathens that most referred to as students disturbed the quiet. Even in his days as a schoolboy, he would escape to the Great Hall to admire the magical ceiling. Of course, then, he sought escape from more than just the noise of rambling students... With every minute that passed, more faculty and students entered the Great Hall, upsetting the silence. To Severus, it was blaringly loud.

The entire faculty greeted him with the usual "Morning Severus" and he greeted his colleagues with his customary "grunt" in return. It was no wonder that the only members of the staff who actually attempted normal conversations with him were Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, and of course Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Morning my dear Severus?" said Albus Dumbledore rather too cheerfully for the time of morning. "Early as usual I see," he observed.

"Old habits do die hard as you well know. Annoyingly cheerful as usual I see."

Dumbledore merely chuckled before taking his customary seat between Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Soon, the four tables that occupied the rest of the hall were filled with students. Breakfast appeared on the table and the hoards of children began to eat rather greedily. Severus was content to glare silently at his food, and about the hall in disgust, occasionally making eye contact with those children that particularly got on his nerves. As to be expected, this is what he did every other morning as well. This was his routine.

Breakfast passed quite pleasantly as far as Severus was concerned. Several students received howlers, there were no major incidents that required his attention, and he managed to take 20 points from Gryffindor without moving from his chair, though he did receive several glares from Minerva McGonagall. As he was about to leave the Great Hall for his beloved dungeons, Albus Dumbledore's hand rested on his shoulder, indicating that he should sit. The Headmaster stood, and as usual, the hall fell silent. Albus Dumbledore smiled as he looked about the hall. He loved Hogwarts and the students that went through its doors dearly. "As I am sure you are all aware, we have only two more weeks before the end of term." Cheers from all four tables met this announcement. Albus patiently raised his hand, signaling silence. "I see that you're all excited, but do not let excitement disturb your concentration during your exams, O.W.L's, and N.E.W.T.S." Groans from all four tables met this announcement. "I know you are eager to go to your classes, so I will make this short. I am sad to announce that this is the last year that Professor Flitwick will be teaching here at Hogwarts..."

Severus Snape did no hear the rest of the Headmaster's announcements, for he was lost in thought.

**_I had no idea that Flitwick had been planning to retire. It certainly seems sudden. I must ask him about this. _**

Soon, Severus was brought back to reality by the sound of students leaving the Great Hall. Sighing, he left the Great Hall, heading for the sanctuary of his dungeons where he would prepare for the day's classes, as was his daily routine.

True to Snape's reputation, he did enjoy darkness, though, unlike most rumors, it was not due to vampirism.

As much as Severus loved the harsh cold of his dark dungeons, he loved his potions more. True to his title, he was a Potions Master. There did not exist a potion that he could not brew, nor were there any ingredients that were not yet catalogued into the extensive library of his brain. Besides, it was the one and only subject in which he outshined both James and Sirius.

Severus always felt powerful as he made his potions. With the right combination of ingredients, he could stopper death, and bottle fame...not that he wanted to. The possibilities were endless. Of course, he could never make his brain dead pupils see his logic.

Preparation was the key to teaching Potions. He had to have all the ingredients organized, and he had to know what mistakes could possibly be made before they happen in order to ensure that utter chaos was avoided. Severus restocked ingredients that were running low, checked his lesson plans, and mentally prepared himself for any mishap that might occur. He was still recovering from Neville Longbottom, though he could never quite understand how someone could conceivably be that bad at potions.

**_The mystery that was Neville Longbottom is beyond me._**

Severus checked his schedule once again.

1. 2nd yrs.- Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw  
2. 2nd yrs.- Slytherin/Gryffindor  
3. 4th yrs.-Slytherin/Gryffindor  
4. 4th yrs.- Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw  
5. 7th yrs.-Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw  
6. 7th yrs.- Double Potions- Slytherin/Gryffindor

Severus glared at the list of his upcoming classes. If there was anything he hated, it was double potions with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Anytime you put the two houses together for two hours, one could always be assured that trouble would ensue.

**_I knew breakfast was a little too pleasant. _**

Severus was pleasantly surprised to note that his first five classes went rather smoothly. No cauldrons exploded. No one was poisoned, burned, permanently disfigured, etc. He had taken at least 30 more points from Gryffindor. By his standards, he had a relatively peaceful day. He even felt rather content as he entered his seventh year potions class.

As was his habit, Severus made a dramatic entrance into his classroom, dark robes billowing behind him. Though it was to be expected after seven years, it still disappointed Snape to know that his dramatic entrances and glares did not have quite the same affect as it did when the students were younger.

"As it would be pointless to try to further educate you, being that it is the end of the year, I have decided that I will not force you to embarrass yourselves any further by making another potion. " He looked around and saw relief on many of the students' faces. He grinned evilly before he continued, "However, I want you to write an essay on Veritaserum. I want you to explain; in as much detail as your...limited minds can handle, the process of making Veritaserum, the properties of the ingredients, how and why it is used, and the affect it has on the soul unfortunate enough to consume it." Severus paused yet again, and noticed many students reaching for their potions books. "There is no need to waste your energy retrieving your books, for you will not need them. As extensively as we discussed and brewed Veritaserum, I am sure that all of you remember everything I have asked you to recall. You have exactly one hour and 45 minutes. You may begin."

Severus moved toward his desk and the stack of essays that awaited him.

**"Veritaserum is a really hard potion to brew. It has a lot of steps. It makes people tell the truth. It is almost as if the drinker is in a trance. The time the potion last varies with the strength of the potion." **

Severus lifted his quill and marked the paper with a big red A for abysmal. Many of the papers he read received A's.

**_One would think that they would be able to retain at least a little of all things that I taught them. If it weren't for Dumbledore, I wouldn't be here. All these "children" are doing is wasting my time. _**

It was true that Dumbledore was the only reason Severus stayed. For a man so dark and heartless, he carried with him an overwhelming guilt that chained him the school and its mindless students.

Severus was in the middle of grading a report on healing potions by one of his 2nd years when he heard giggling emanating from the back of his classroom. He discreetly looked up to find Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey passing notes.

Severus swiftly walked to the pair of Gryffindors, and grabbed the parchment they had been writing on. "Have you two been passing notes?" Of course, he knew that they were, but he was curious to see whether or not they would attempt to lie.

"Of course we weren't passing notes Professor Snape," Ginny Weasley said confidently. "Colin here was just asking me for some parchment."

Severus paused for a moment. "You expect me to believe that you were merely giving Colin parchment. When one usually gives something to another, they do not tend to pass it back and forth. When one merely asks for parchment, one does not giggle, unless of course one, or two," he smiled sinisterly at the pair of them, "are mentally...impaired."

Ginny Weasley was turning red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Why don't you look at the parchment for yourself Professor Snape. You find it to be sufficiently devoid of markings."

"I think I will Ms. Weasley, though I must tell you that I know a concealing charm when I see it. Finite Incantatum." Words formed on the parchment. He looked toward Ginny and Colin to find both angry, and embarrassed.

"Please don't read it sir," came the voice of Colin Creevey.

"I think I might just read these little notes for I just know they pertain to potions." Severus thought about reading the note aloud, before changing his mind.

**How did you do on that exam? **

_About as well as I do on everything else in this class. _

**I'm sorry. That was right mean of him anyway.**

_It was. At least we won't have to look at the bloody greasy bastard anymore. _

**Yeah, I can't wait for the day when I wake and know I don't have to walk to these horrible dungeons anymore. **

_You never did tell me what happened with Harry last Hogsmede trip. _

**You'll never believe me when I tell you. **

_TELL ME _

**Harry asked me to marry him!!! **

_If you said no I would never speak to you again. _

**Of course I said yes. **

_Was it romantic? _

**When has Harry been anything but romantic toward me? **

_You're right. How come you get the hot hero?_

** Because he's straight, and I earned it. **

_I wonder how you earned it. _

**You've a sick mind Colin. **

_Don't act so surprised— _

Severus looked up at the pair of Gryffindors, examining them. **_I always have had my suspicions about that Creevey boy._** Snape cleared his throat, "So Ms. Weasley, you're engaged to the infamous Harry Potter?" Ginny Weasley turned a brilliant shade of red before nodding her head in assent. "I suppose you've planned your marriage right after graduation." Again, Ginny Weasley nodded in confirmation.

"What type of future do you believe you'll have if you marry so soon? Are you really so naïve to believe you have a future, marrying so young? Let me paint a picture of what your life will be like. You will marry with the vision of living happily ever after. Being the young heathens that you are, you and Mr. Potter will be so consumed with lust that you will not act responsibly. You will, true to your heritage, end up breeding like rabbits. You'll be chained to your household, taking care of children you never intended on having while Potter goes off with his quidditch team, doing as he wishes with whomever he wishes. Do you really think someone like Potter will love you when your youth and beauty fade? I wonder if you are truly blinded by love, or by the obvious riches that young Mr. Potter possesses. "

Severus turned to look at Ginny. Tears of rage stained her cheeks. Later he might admit that he was a bit harsh, but at the moment, he felt nothing let alone guilt for what he might've said. Suddenly, Ginny grabbed her bag and stalked across the classroom, heading for the door.

"Ms. Weasley stop right there. 10 points from Gryffindor for passing notes, 20 points for referring to me as a quote unquote "greasy bastard," and 30 points for attempting to leave this classroom. I daresay if you leave, I will make it 100 points. Now please return to your seat."

Ginny angrily turned around and marched back to her seat. Severus did not think it was possible to turn that shade of red.

Severus turned to his Slytherins, sniggering from their side of the room. "10 point from Slytherin. The first person in this class to make a sound before the bell rings will serve detention with me till the end of term. Understood?"

All of the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike shared one thought as they complied with Snape's command. **He must really be in a bad mood.**

By dinner, Severus Snape was feeling more foul than usual. He suspected it had something to do with having the name Harry Potter mentioned in his class. Whether it be written or spoken, the name always managed to darken his mood.

After the war, Potter got all the recognition for Voldemort's defeat. No one cared that Severus Snape put his life in danger whenever he went off to the many death eater gatherings he was summoned to. Despite popular belief, life as a double agent was not easy. No one cared that it had been he who had made the potion that weakened Voldemort enough to ensure that a final death was possible at the hands of Potter and Dumbledore. While Potter had received the Order of Merlin 1st Class for his participation in the war, Severus had merely received a medal of merit. No matter how many sacrifices he had made, most still believed him to be the death eater that escaped justice.

Needless to say, the news of what had happened in double potions had somehow managed to spread throughout the entire school in the course of an hour. Throughout his dinner, he ignored the evil glares he received from the Gryffindor table and their head of house.

It was nothing new. Severus was used to being disliked by his students. He was also used to the glares and whispers that occurred when he did something particularly nasty. Tonight, he did realize that he felt slightly remorseful.

**_I shouldn't have been so hard on my Slytherins._**

Dinner came and went with Dumbledore's announcement that the last Hogsmede weekend was up and coming and so on and so forth. Severus really didn't pay any particular attention to anything. In fact, he was preparing himself to leave when; again, Albus Dumbledore interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I should like a word with you Severus. Meet me in my office as soon as you can," and with that, the Headmaster turned and left. Dumbledore gave direct orders in the form of friendly invitations. When he says, **Meet me in my office as soon as you can**, it can and should be interpreted as, **I want to see you immediately, no excuses**.

Severus remained in his seat for five more minutes before deciding to walk to the Headmaster's office. It was an issue of pride to him. Though he would, undoubtedly, follow Dumbledore's direct order, he would do them when he decided he wanted to.

When he reached the stone gargoyle, he scowled. Severus always felt slightly flushed and embarrassed when he had to utter the simply ridiculous passwords Albus Dumbledore would come up with. **_He does this only to make my life more miserable. Damn the old nutter._** The thought of he, Severus Snape, saying such foolish things as gummy bears, and lollipop was laughable.

"Tootsie roll," he growled at the gargoyle, and ascended the moving stairway until he reached the large oak doors of the headmaster's office.

No sooner had he walked though the large doors than a smiling Dumbledore greeted him.

"Lemon Drop?" the old wizard offered.

"Albus," Severus started, "every time we meet, you offer me lemon drops and every time, I refuse."

"What exactly is your point Severus?" he asked feigning confusion.

"My point is that this ritual of offering me lemon drops is not only bloody ridiculous, but also completely and utterly redundant."

"Well they are rather delicious."

Severus gave up, and decided, instead, to look around the Headmaster's office. The things held within the office never ceased to fascinate him. He looked to Fawkes who looked as though she had just gone through the process of rebirth. Her beautiful plumage was bright, with streaks of orange and red.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in attempt to get Severus' attention. Snape turned to him, and noticed the slightly somber expression the Headmaster wore. "Severus, I know of the things you said to Ms. Weasley during class." He paused as if waiting for Snape to give him some sort of explanation. He didn't receive it. "You and I both know that it was rather uncalled for." Dumbledore pause yet again, looking to Severus expectantly.

"What do you want me to say Albus? She shouldn't have been giggling and passing notes in my classroom. Those hooligans are in my classroom to learn, not gossip."

"Being that as it may, you shouldn't take your resentment out on your students. They don't deserve that. She and Harry are happy together, and lord knows that he deserves some stability in his life."

Severus scowled. **_We could be talking about the properties of elephant dung and he'd still manage to bring Potter's name into the conversation._**

"If you asked me here to talk about the amazing Harry Potter, I shall be leaving."

"I did not ask you here to talk of Harry, I wanted to talk about you."

"What about me?"

"You know Severus, Harry and yourself are not that different. You've both had troubled childhoods. You both were forced to grow old before your time. You both deserve happiness and peace."

"What are you getting at Albus?"

"There is one major difference though," Dumbledore continues, seemingly oblivious to Severus' question. "He, unlike yourself, realized he deserved more in life than fighting, and playing the role of savior to the wizarding world. He went in search of happiness. You, on the other hand, are content to live the rest of your life, miserable and alone. I'm worried about you."

"Don't bother yourself with worry Albus. I'm perfectly content with my life as is."

"You are a young man Severus. I may be old, but I was young once. I know that all young men, including yourself have certain...needs."

Severus was flushed. He had never had this sort of conversation with the Headmaster in all of his 14 years of teaching at Hogwarts. He didn't know quite how to respond, which was very rare indeed. He decided to resort to his most intimidating glares, reserved for special circumstances such as this. If there was one thing he did not want from Albus Dumbledore, it was advice on his non-existent sex life.

"Albus," he started slowly, "I have already assured you that I am quite content with my life..."

"But surely you must want a relationship of some kind. It simply isn't healthy for a respectable wizard in his prime, such as yourself, to cut himself off from the outside world altogether."

"You know me Albus."

"That I do," he responded somberly.

"Then you know that I have my reasons."

Severus wanted to bring the conversation to a close. "You have no legitimate reasons, you have excuses."

"I do not wish to discuss this." Albus understood the finality in Severus' voice. They sat for a while, silent, and lost in their own thoughts. Albus was thinking of his turbulent past, while Severus was thinking of his apparently bleak future. Severus was the first to fracture under the menacing silence.

"I've been meaning to ask you about Professor Flitwick. His retirement seemed rather sudden."

"Yes it was indeed."

"What were his reasons?"

"He merely said that the time was right. I did try to convince him to stay, but his mind was made up. He is older than he looks, and wary. The war took its toll of the little man. He wants peace. We all do."

"I see," was all Severus could think to say.

"He did have a recommendation as to whom I should hire to fill his position."

"Oh, and who might that be."

"She was never the best student, but she showed extraordinary aptitude in Charms. In fact, she chose to continue her study of charms at Oxford."

"Who is she?" If there was one thing that annoyed Severus about Dumbledore, it was the fact that he had a habit of avoiding direct answers. **_He just does this to piss me off. Sadistic bastard. _**

"She's rather young, but I think she should do quite well."

"Who is She?" he asked, growing more irritated by the second.

"Do you remember a Ms. Angelina Johnson? She graduated three years ago. She was quite a feisty one actually."

Severus searched his vast memory. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it with a face... "Was she that captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team? The one who hung around those Weasley twins?"

"Ah yes, Fred and George Weasley," Dumbledore said fondly.

"She certainly is young to be teaching."

"Were you not young yourself?"

"You and I both know that my circumstances were completely different, therefore, making your comparison completely irrelevant," Severus said rather annoyed with the Headmaster.

After a brief silence, he asked," What makes you think Ms. Johnson is qualified to teach?"

"I met with her a week ago at the Leaky Cauldron. If nothing else, she was highly ambitious."

"Ambition does not a competent teacher make."

"It's a start."

"What of her personal life Albus?"

"I suppose you're wondering whether she has any other...commitments outside of Hogwarts that may interfere with her teaching."

"Yes I am. She is a young woman, and if she looks anything like she did at graduation, young wizards will have undoubtedly found her of some interest."

Dumbledore smiled. "She is committed to no one. When we met she made it clear that she was quite focused on her career."

Severus nodded absently. When he did look at the Headmaster, he noticed the mischievous gleam in his eyes. That never boded well for anyone, especially Severus.

"You said that you found her attractive," he said quietly, trying to hide the grin that formed on his face.

"I didn't say I found her attractive, I merely stated that men would find her attractive."

"Are you not a man Severus?"

"Yes, but..."

"And you did say that men found her attractive."

"I was her teacher. It would have been highly inappropriate."

"Yes it would have, but speaking man to man, did you find her...desirable?"

Severus was too shocked to answer. He'd never had this type of conversation with the Headmaster and quite frankly, he found it rather disturbing.

Eventually, he found his voice. "Despite my cold exterior, I am a warm-blooded man. Of course I found her attractive as I do many of the female students that pass through these doors, but that's as far as it goes. An attractive seventh year is a potential occupational hazard."

"Very true, but she is a woman now."

"What are you implying?"

"I am not implying anything. I am saying that you are a lonely man, and an attractive witch might be just what you need."

"Are you suggesting that I pursue a relationship with a future colleague? I don't even know this woman."

"There is no reason why you shouldn't try. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I won't even dignify that with an answer. She is nearly 20 years my junior."

"Don't use that excuse. 20 years is not much at all by wizard standards."

"What makes you think that she'd be interested in me? I'm not exactly...attractive."

"Oh, you're fine enough."

"Damn it Albus. I was bloody her teacher. You know the opinion my students have of me. I am the greasy bloody professor who is rumored to suffer from vampirism. I seriously doubt she or any other woman for that matter would be interested."

"You are a highly interesting man Severus."

"Oh yes, I simply dazzle all I meet with my great personality."

"Angelina is a feisty one. I think she would tame you nicely." "Tame me? It sounds as if you've planned this."

"Me? Plan this? No, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"I'm sure you could if you put your mind to it."

"Oh don't flatter me, you're making me blush."

"Why are you saying all of this?" **_Why the hell am I sitting here listening?_**

"You deserve happiness and acceptance and love," Dumbledore said, suddenly serious. "You can't hide in your dungeons and expect love to arrive in your chambers. Sometimes you have to work for what you want. You have to earn it." Severus suddenly remembered the note he had confiscated from Ginny Weasley. She had mentioned something about earning Potter's love...

"Can we drop this please," he said to the Headmaster. "Of course, though I must tell you she'll be arriving this weekend to arrange her chambers."

"She will be staying in Flitwick's old rooms?"

"Oh no, they're much too small."

"Where will she be residing then?"

"In the dungeons of course."

Severus could not help but glare at the Headmaster. He did plan all of this, the old dirty bastard.

"I think it is time for you to get to bed Severus. I have enjoyed this little...discussion."

Snape nodded in assent and turned to leave.

"Oh Severus."

"Yes Albus."

"She doesn't look like she did at graduation."

"Really?"

"She looks better."

Needless to say, Severus was in an extremely foul mood as he walked back to his beloved chambers. **_Damn you Dumbledore._** The 30 points he managed to take from Hufflepuff on his way to his chambers did little to raise his spirits.

As soon as he arrived in his bedchambers, he changed into his night clothing, and readied himself for sleep. Again, he stood in front of the full-legnth mirror, opposite his bed. "You look like shit Severus," said the mirror.

"Fuck you," Severus replied. When he finally settled into his large four-poster bed and fell asleep, it was exactly 11:00 P.M., as was his routine.


	2. The Uncomfortable Predicament

Chapter 2: The Uncomfortable Predicament

It was Friday afternoon and Severus Snape was sitting in his dungeon classroom with third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. In all honesty, Severus was preoccupied with thoughts of his own, and the students took full advantage of this luxury by indulging in the small talk and gossip they were oft denied in the potions master's classroom.

On Monday, he'd had that "talk" with Dumbledore, and quite frankly, he had found the incident rather distressing. Now, four days later, it was still in the forefront of his thoughts. **_What "distressed" you more Severus, _**he asked himself as he let himself relax into the old, soft leather of his chair behind his desk, **_the fact that you were given advice on you sex life, or perhaps the fact that it was that damned Dumbledore that had offered you that advice?_**_ **Damn the elderly bastard and his bloody advice.** _Severus had a sneaking suspicion that it was a combination of both that had made the whole situation altogether bothersome.

He had not expected his romantic life, or more accurately lack thereof, to be the chief topic of conversation when Dumbledore had "asked" Severus to his office for a little "discussion." After 14 years of living alone with nothing to look forward to except a day filled with teaching mindless barbarians, Severus never really thought about being romantically involved with anyone, let alone a former student. This was especially the case when he was working as a spy. He didn't have time to think of such frivolities as dating and sex. In a sense, he had become numb to the concept of love in any form, especially that of the romantic persuasion.

Speaking to Dumbledore had acted as a sort of wake up call to his senses. Of course, he had noted and subconsciously, though his mind never allowed him to admit it to himself, appreciated the "attractiveness" of some of his older students; it had always been something he could ignore. Now, he almost felt as if he were a teenager again, thinking of nothing but sex and how to go about getting it. His hormones were racing and he didn't like it. His teenage years were not fond ones. He was acutely aware of his masculinity and the femininity of the women around him. He found himself staring at some of his seventh year students, in a way finding, or rediscovering, his sexuality, something that had long since been forgotten. He was certainly beginning to remember the things he had valued most about the female body as a young man.

He realized very quickly that he missed the softness of a woman's skin. He remembered how he adored women who were more curvy and voluptuous. He recalled that he'd liked long dark hair. He felt that it almost heightened their femininity and made them all the more exotic. The thing he found most erotic of all was the innocence that some women seemed to possess. At times, he thought himself very sick for his fantasies of corrupting the innocence of some of his more attractive sixth and seventh year students.

Severus, as was to be expected, did not approve of his newfound, or recently uncovered, sexuality. Over the past four days since his "talk" with Albus Dumbledore, Severus had caught himself casually "glancing" over young female bodies more times than he could remember doing in the past 14 years of his teaching career. He felt as if he was loosing control of himself, and he didn't like it at all. This only served to encourage his foul mood.

Control was key in Severus' life. As a young man, living under his mother's authority, he had very little control over anything in his life except his own thoughts, and even then, he had to push them aside when his mother had ordered him to join Voldemort's throng for "pureblood honor".

Though he wouldn't admit it then, and still, many years later, had trouble coming to terms with his thoughts, he had wanted to join the Death Eaters. They offered him power, companionship, and a way to control his own life, or so he thought. As it turned out, Severus' freedom was nonexistent as the control over him was relinquished from his mother only to be handed over to Voldemort. He was a true potions master and his skills were greatly appreciated by those around him. He'd almost come to think that he could accept his role as a Death Eater, until he witnessed the torture, and eventual murder of several muggle children. It wasn't enough for the Death Eaters to torture and kill, for what they had done to the bodies afterward had been if anything worse… Severus had put on a show, pretending to take perverse enjoyment in the night's proceedings. Severus thanked the heavens that he had practiced occlumency.

Immediately, after he was given leave from Voldemort's presence, Severus ran to the only wizard that he thought could help him without judgment, Albus Dumbledore. Albus had listened to him, and had given Severus a way out of his life, and a chance to redeem himself in his mind and in the mind of others. He took the position as potions master at Hogwarts, telling Voldemort that he was there to get "information" about the activities of the Order when in reality, he was betraying his "Master." He felt as if he had found some semblance of control and balance in his life.

Severus wanted every aspect of his life to be his to decide, so he created a certain routine that he had unconsciously found himself adhering to. It made Severus feel safe in a way. Soon enough, Voldemort was vanquished, for a time at least, and this left Severus with time to reflect on his life, apart from spying and risking his life every other day. He still had his routine.

He thought mostly about his past, and his relationship with Dumbledore. He was truly grateful to Dumbledore for keeping him out of Azkaban, and giving him a chance to deem himself worthy of living, but he was also angry. Albus was a smart man and knew how to manipulate those into doing exactly as he wanted them to do. He found their weakness and used it for his own benefit. In Severus' case, he had used his guilt to coerce him into spying for the Order. This thought angered Severus to no end, for to him, it was only someone else exerting control of his life again, but his guilt had stopped him from confronting the Headmaster and leaving Hogwarts. He still felt as if he had a debt to pay to the world and to Dumbledore, though some would argue that he'd done more than enough, without any recognition to boot.

He also found himself thinking of Angelina Johnson, or trying to anyway. He was trying to remember distinct things about her character, anything that would give him any clue as to why Dumbledore had suggested very obviously that he should consider his soon-to-be colleague a potential mate.

Though Severus was very inexperienced and quite inept in the areas of love and relationships, he knew enough to know that there had to be some kind of initial attraction, or magic, that occurred between the two said parties. **_If she would "tame" me as nicely as Dumbledore suggested she could, why can I barely remember her face, let alone she as a person?_** Severus was not being entirely truthful to himself, as he did indeed remember her face and body very well.

He had taught Angelina Johnson for seven years, and she had never shone brightly amongst any crowd. It didn't help that she always hung around Alicia Spinett and Katie Bell, two girls who were very exotic looking in two distinctly different ways. Angelina was…just another Gryffindor. He did remember glancing at the girl. In a way, Severus liked the fact that she was average looking in comparison to her two friends. It was like Angelina was more tangible, touchable…real. If there was one thing he remembered about her, it was her body, and the fact that he indeed found it unnervingly touchable even then. She had started developing before most of her fellow classmates, and stopped developing after her most of her fellow classmates. She was curvier than most, and had rather large breast, a relatively small waist and wide hips that Severus often caught himself, along with his male students, admiring against his will.

Certainly, **this** is what "frightened" him the most about Angelina's impending arrival. Of the entire faculty, he, Albus, Argus, and Minerva were the only ones who lived at the school during summer term, and now, he would have to contend with a young, and not to mention, very attractive women living there as well. It would console the potions master to think that he would have the dungeons all to himself, but that just "happened" to be where Ms. Johnson was staying, alone with him…

Luckily for Severus, the ringing of the school bell, telling him that it was time for dinner interrupted his thoughts. **Saved by the bell**, he thought to himself before rising from behind his desk and leaving his dungeon classroom for the Great Hall.

Severus entered the Great Hall at 6:00 P.M., punctual as usual. He walked toward the faculty table, choosing to ignore the "withering" glares he was receiving by the all of the school's houses, even his own. He let out a self-satisfied smirk. **_If that is the best those beast Dumbledore calls children can do, then they have learned far less from me than even I thought they did._**__

Sitting down at his usual seat, to the right of the Headmaster, much to his chagrin, he waited for the food to appear. He wanted to get out of the Great Hall as quickly as possible in all honesty. He wanted to avoid speaking to the Headmaster if it were at all possible. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of Dumbledore giving him advice concerning his love life. Besides, the fact that he could offer such advice leads one to believe that the ancient Albus Dumbledore had once upon a time had a love life of his own. Though Severus could admit that he was being immature in thinking so, he found the idea of his old headmaster ever having sex an absolutely absurd and disgusting one.

"Hello my dear Severus," Dumbledore said cheerfully, completely breaking Severus out of his thoughts. "How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked innocently, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling.

"How do you think old man?" Severus spat out bitterly, all the while glaring at the headmaster. "Thanks to you, my week has been rather… unpleasant. Now if you would please leave me to my meal. I must be leaving soon, and I should like to go without dying of starvation."

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "You always were a bit melodramatic, Severus," Albus said fondly.

Severus smirked at the elderly headmaster before replying, "And you always were a bit senile, Albus." The Headmaster just chuckled before turning to the plate in front of him.

Severus rose from his seat to leave the Great Hall earlier than usual, something that was becoming quite usual since the "talk". Unfortunately for him, a hand on his shoulder ruined any plan of his to go to his room and wallow in the past.

"I should like a word with you," said Dumbledore, not even looking up from his plate.

"Shall I meet you in your office Albus?" Severus replied curtly. Whatever the Headmaster had to say to him, he instinctively knew he was not going to like it. He would've liked to have had the "balls", as his students so crudely but accurately put it, to refuse the old man, but, alas, he did not.

"No, I shall meet you in your chambers. Besides, I've been meaning to give you a little help in the decorating department. Your chambers are awfully dull, not to mention uninviting."

Severus walked away, fuming. **_How can a magical genius be so…mentally challenged?_** Severus shook his head in defeat. He knew he would never understand the old man.

He walked to his rooms in the heart of the dungeons rather crossly. Upon reaching an unmoving portrait of intertwining snakes, one of the few motionless pictures in Hogwarts, he quickly said the password, "Sub Poena," which meant "under penalty." His password had not changed in all the years he'd been teaching. He had special wards that made anyone he had not given special permission to enter his rooms forget the password as quickly as they'd discovered it. Call him paranoid, but he's be damned if a student ever got into his chambers.

Severus had chosen the Latin saying, because then and now, he felt that it was fitting. Ever since he had fled from Voldemort, he had come to Dumbledore wanting to know what he could do to make up for his crimes against wizard and muggle alike. He felt as if he had deserved to be punished, and sometimes, when the mood struck him, he would chuckle as he uttered the words. Despite what his students may have thought, the potions master did have a sense of humor, no matter how dry it was.

Stepping through the entryway, he found himself in his sparse living room. Apart from two old and worn, black leather chairs, a fireplace, and two large bookshelves, the room was bare. Needless to say, anyone who may have been given the permission to enter the quarters had noted how "uninspired" the décor was, especially Albus Dumbledore.

Opposite the fireplace was a large oak door, which led to Severus' bedchambers. Severus walked through the door, and glided across the stone floor to his closet. He decidedly ignored his mirror as it screamed and said something that resembled, "What a hideous creature! Kill it Severus…Oh it's you."

"Do shut up you infernal mirror!" Severus shouted. "Do you realize how close you are to becoming nothing but a pile of dust?"

"Do not hate me for telling the truth. I can't help the fact that you look like some sort of repugnant beast. Would you prefer me to lie to you?" replied the mirror.

"I would prefer you to BE QUIET!"

"Well, so much for my effort to be nice. Though you must admit it was a valiant effort."

Severus left his bedchambers quickly before the urge to throw something at the mirror grew too great for him to ignore.

Upon exiting his bedchamber, Severus witnessed a wizard perusing through his humble library.

There was only one wizard who could possibly get through the wards on his door…

"Albus, what in bloody hell are you doing in my rooms, without my knowledge!"

"Oh, am I in your rooms? It is quite easy to get lost in this castle isn't it?" Albus feigned complete innocence, though a guilty flush graced his elderly features. He even had the decency to attempt a confused look. "You know I am getting old, my dear Severus. Perhaps my age has finally caught up with me."

"If you are going to enter my chambers without my knowledge, the least you could do is stay out of my personal belongings."

"Oh," replied the headmaster with a sheepish grin on his face, "I didn't mean to offend."

Severus gave Dumbledore a look that was famous for its ability to frighten the truth out of many a man. Albus Dumbledore was no exception.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"

"No. For some reason, I don't think this is an accident. You've been waiting for me to return this whole time." Severus' tone was harsh and soft at the same time. A combination that had made many a student tremble.

"Why, yes I have. You do remember that I wanted to have a word with you."

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about at this time of night?" Severus massaged his temples, trying to ease the pain of the headache that was there and beginning to worsen. **Damn the old geezer.**

"Well, as you're probably aware, Angelina is arriving tomorrow."

**I knew it.** "And just why did you want to discuss this with me…again? I thought we'd already reached some semblance of an understanding. Or as much of an understanding as you're capable of."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "Why my dear Severus, you're too young to be acting in this manner. Why, you have the opportunity to live again, and find happiness and love…"

"What is this talk of 'love' Albus? It would be too much to ask for the young woman to be interested in me, let alone love… Anyway, how can you be so sure that this little happily-ever-after fantasy will work?"

"I don't know; I just have a feeling."

"A 'feeling'"? You well know I have trouble following your logic, let alone your 'feeling.'"

"Come now Severus. You know how many young wizards such as yourself would be jumping at the opportunity to impress a young, beautiful witch. I'm practically delivering love potential on a silver platter encrusted with diamonds, and you still find errors in its presentation."

"I already told you. I'm perfectly content with my life as it is. I don't need some woman around changing the life I have grown accustomed to. Why can't you just let this go?"

"Because I don't want you to end up like me, lonely in my old age."

"Are you not satisfied with the course your life has taken, Albus?"

"Oh sure, it has been fulfilling, but it would've been more so if I had someone to share it with me. I needed companionship back then, but I was too afraid to seek it."

"I like being alone."

"No you don't. You just have nothing else to compare it to."

"Let's just say that I was interested in pursuing a…relationship with Ms. Johnson. How can you be so sure that she would be amicable to the idea?"

"Severus, Angelina has been through much in the world of romance. She's looking for a certain stability and faithfulness that very few wizards contain. You may be harsh and cold, but she has enough spunk to put up with that. It is your unwavering loyalty that will capture her heart."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore nodded as Severus continued. "I must ask, what is it about Ms. Johnson that will so captivate me, the 'lonely old hermit'?"

"Oh, many things," Dumbledore started with a tone of admiration in his voice. "As you must remember, she is quite beautiful. She is kind, but feisty. Definitely what I would call a no-nonsense woman. For some reason, I couldn't see you with any other type of woman. But the thing that will capture your heart will be her openness. She won't run from you, or hate you for your past. She will love you for what you are, and secretly, I know that is what you crave."

**Damn the old bastard.** Severus sat in silence, considering what his old "friend" had said. Was it possible that he, Severus Snape, had what Angelina Johnson was looking for in a partner? The thought was so absurd that he almost felt like laughing…almost, and it scared him, for with each moment that passed, he became more and more attracted to the idea of pursuing a relationship with Angelina.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, knocking Severus out of his quiet reverie.

"You know very well that I hate the bloody things."

"And you know a meeting of ours would not be complete if I didn't at least offer you a drop."

"As much as I hate to agree with you, what you say it true. Does this mean you're done ruining my life?"

"Almost. I came to ask a favor of you."

Severus sighed, annoyed. He knew that Dumbledore's favors were really a nice way of commanding people to do as he would have them do.

"What Albus?"

"What are you planning to do tomorrow?" Albus asked, seeming not to have heard the question Severus had asked.

"I was going to go to Diagon Alley to replenish my potions supplies. What is it you would have me do?" He was getting exasperated with the old man. **_Of course, when am I ever _not _annoyed with the infernal old fool?_**

"Shall I conjure some tea?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Damn it Albus, answer my question. What do you want me to do?"

"I am so pleased to hear you are visiting Diagon Alley tomorrow, for I was going to ask you to go there."

"To do what?"

"How many sugars do you like in your tea Severus? I always forget. I suppose I'm getting old…"

"Can you not understand English, you old crackpot? What in bloody hell do you want me to do?"

"Temper, temper Severus. I only want you to receive Ms. Angelina Johnson at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:00, and while you're there, you two could have lunch or something of that nature anyway."

**_I knew the old bastard would pull something like this._**

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. **_Control, Severus._****_ Stay in control._** He reminded himself before daring to speak.

"Is there not someone else who can receive her?" **_Someone who is not me._****__**

"I'm afraid you're the only one who can do it," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling with mischief and knowing.

"You planned this didn't you?" Severus asked accusingly.

"Haven't I already told you? I couldn't have planned this if I tried, though I appreciate the flattery."

"Is there anything else Albus?"

"Nothing besides these horribly decorated chambers you have here. How can you ever expect to impress a woman with this?" Dumbledore said, eyes moving around the room. "What do you think about painting these walls?"

"Get out Albus."

"Are you sure, I have some great ideas for this space."

"Get Out."

"Oh, all right, but before I go, I must leave you with a bit of advice."

"What could that be? I've had enough of your advice to last me a lifetime."

"The world is full of fish, but very few are salmon."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" **The old geezer has truly lost it now. I'm sure of it.**

"I'm not quite sure. It sounded good, at the time," Dumbledore appeared to be in deep thought before he suddenly announced, "I must be off." With that he was gone; leaving Severus slightly disturbed by the whole ordeal.

**_Now I'm sure the old man has gone insane._** Severus thought as he sank into one of his old leather chairs.

Thoughts of the next day soon filled his mind. What would he say to her? How would she react to him? What in bloody hell was he going to do? Severus would never give in and admit that he was nervous about the next day, but any onlooker would recognize the distinct look of discomfort that replaced the usual sneer worn by the potions master.

He soon fell into a fitful sleep, all of these questions running through his mind. This was definitely not apart of the daily routine.


End file.
